


[Podfic] Like a Virgin

by kansouame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Captivity, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has been captured and is going to be used as a virgin sacrifice.  It's up to Iruka to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127350) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> Podfic Mediafire link [Like a Virgin](http://www.mediafire.com/?fi29xfu2dabx2do) for downloading or streaming

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/mwr12jf2oa7ovos/LikeaVirgin_zps80313edd.jpg)  
**Title:** Like a Virgin  
**Author:** Avocado_Love  
**Reader:** kansouame  
**Fandom:** Naruto - Kakashi/Iruka  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Kakashi has been captured, and is going to be used as a virgin sacrifice. It's up to Iruka to save the day .  
**Participant's Notes:** Length: 17m 32s  
Text [Like a Virgin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/127350)  
Podfic Mediafire link [Like a Virgin](http://www.mediafire.com/?fi29xfu2dabx2do) for downloading or streaming


End file.
